


Maybe Soon

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, end of season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: After all, if anyone deserves to be courted and wooed, it’s her.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 17
Kudos: 56





	Maybe Soon

Drawing back, he studies the features of the woman he has grown to love over the last eight years. From the green Captain trying to prove her worth to the self-confident Lt. Colonel leading SG-1, it was a journey with its ups and down, detours and drawbacks. Eventually, they both arrived in the same spot. And right now, she sits nestled against his side and watches a romcom. He doesn’t pay the movie any attention when such a stunning sight occupies the space on the sofa next to him.

He couldn’t be more happy and content.

His mind wanders to the ring he purchased in a spur-of-the-moment decision earlier in the day. He saw the simple yet elegant white gold design with the three tiny sapphire-blue stones in the store window. It reminded him of Samantha Carter and called his name. For now, it resides in the top drawer of his dresser, hidden underneath his shorts. It isn’t the right time to bring it out and propose. They have barely just begun to date if you take working side by side for seven years out of the equation. The last year doesn’t count in his book as he stayed behind as base commander while she defended Earth on the front line.

After all, if anyone deserves to be courted and wooed, it’s her. The stigma of failed relationships runs like a thread through her life. Hanson, Narim, Martouf; they all are deceased. He doesn’t mourn their untimely demise other than the scars they left on his girlfriend’s soul. And he’d rather erase the whole Pete Shanahan disaster from both their minds.

His arms tighten around her torso and pull her closer. Immersing himself in the fresh jasmine-like scent of her shampoo, he nuzzles her hair.

Their first kiss had been under the influence of an alien virus. She had ambushed him in the locker room and mauled him. There had been nothing romantic or sentimental in her touch, only pure primal lust.

Even their second kiss had been a one-sided affair she doesn’t remember. When he had been stuck in the time loop, he had taken the chance to sound out the depth of her feelings for him. He had caught her off guard in the middle of the control room, and when she had welcomed his advances and reciprocated, he had filed that information away with a triumphant grin.

Their third kiss was finally everything he imagined, sweet and full of love. Neither one hesitated as both were aware of the significance in that moment. They made it.

Brushing his cheek against the side of her head, he thanks whatever power in the universe gave him another chance.

Intent not to waste another minute, he attaches his lips to the patch of enticing, velvety skin at the juncture between her shoulder and neck. Maybe soon, he’ll put his plan into action. The evening would be serene and relaxed, just like today, with absolutely no hint of personal turmoil or crisis of intergalactic proportions. Nope, there would only be the two of them, a secluded cabin with a small pond, fishing and a crackling campfire.

He snorts against her flesh as the image evaporates. Yeah right, when did anything ever go as planned in their lives?

His fingers sneak beneath her shirt - or should he say, the shirt she burrowed from him – and caress the swell of her breast. Hearing her sigh, he smiles and trails the tip of his tongue up to the spot below her ear that makes her shiver. Unhurried, he nibbles on her earlobe and plays with one sensitive nipple.

Her soft whimper and arched back consolidate his intention.

Soon, he’ll take the next step.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally intended for Sam and Jack Ship Day but doesn't fit the prompt "It is Sam who proposes marriage to Jack."
> 
> My muse wandered off.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Value of Not Holding Her Tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565170) by [writingherhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingherhope/pseuds/writingherhope)




End file.
